Harry Potter and the Dragon of Truth
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: I deleted the other one and put it here, i got permission and am going to finish it. Harry Potter is about to start year 6. The dragons have trouble on their hands. He might save them. AND the dragon queen


:Harry Potter and the Dragon of Truth: Sandy Hi people! This is my own personal story, but I'll get a little help from Vicky, lets all give her a round of applause! ::many cheers from crowd::  
  
Vicky::blush::  
  
SandyAnyway, please no flames, but firm suggestions are always welcome. I'll problay have about 42 chapters at the end. I'll be adding characters, but not Mary Sues. Please tell me what I should add to make the story better. Also, this story is kind of Sirius um...serious-I'll try to make it very close to the book , but I might bring back someone.I will kill at least 2 people.I haven't decided who. BUT I AM 100% going to kill a character of mine and a character form the regular book. Also, take note that I LOVE dragons. So, my OC's in this story will be more dragon-like than anything you've ever seen. I'm sorry to sound so Sirius.......(DRAT!!!!!!!) I MEAN SERIOUS! OY! He's my uncle. Yeah Sirius is my characters uncle actually so its hard to tell serious from Sirius, of course Sirius isn't very Sirius so..............  
  
5 hours later  
  
......And that's the theory of E=MC2 WARNING!: There IS a reason this is rated R. It is because there is a rape and a gigantic war. I plead of you not to rape, and don't start war , thanx. It's not nice! .  
  
It took awhile to do this so I need review's to continue, even though I know its annoying...I need the support!  
  
ENJOY THE STORY! Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm saying this. I obviously own my own characters and don't own Harry Potter. It's kind of annoying to put a lot of these because... 10 days later  
  
...and that's the meaning of life!  
  
Oh! And some characters switch sides.  
  
THANKS AGAIN VICKY FOR HELPING ME WITH THE NAMES! Ok-ill shut up now! ENJOY! (drat! I was supposed to shut up!)   
  
Chapter 1-Great Stone of Power  
  
It was a usual summer, not different from many others. One teenage boy, Harry Potter, was in his room.  
  
He was thinking about how much he'd like to go back to Hogwarts.Well, kind of. His last year was far from perfect.  
  
Very far.  
  
He lost his godfather. His friends had been injured, and traumatized. He was thought of as a crazy, delusional kid looking for attention, which he was not. But, he couldn't help but think that it was slightly true. He still felt guilty about Sirius's death. And about how many of his remaining friends got hurt.  
  
He remembered what Dumbledore told him at the end of last year. But things had changed. Some of his enemies became friends.  
  
As nice as it was, he was afraid some of his closest friends would become his worse enemy. Thankfully , his friends had yet to betray him. He was glad for that , but still was worried. ...As you can see he changed a lot, but it is time that I discuss what else may cause stress this year.  
  
We enter in a land far away.  
  
Where fire is thought of as an aphrodisiac.  
  
Where scales and spikes are to be respected and not feared.  
  
The land of dragons.  
  
Dragons are very noble beasts. They are often judged as barbarians, only trying to get blood and power from kills. What is true is that they are very smart , civilized, and are sworn to protect humans........................  
  
Or at least those that deserve it................................... The dragon queen, a large red dragon , covered in the most beautiful jewelry, and has sparkling spikes on her back. She was the epitome of draconic beauty.  
  
She was, at that moment, in her castle, which was really an gargantuan cave filled with many rooms and trinkets and bric-a-brac you might ordinarily find at a human castle, except with a lot of magical gadgets and treasures.  
  
Her true name was Reina Del Dragóón.  
  
Rai was what most people called her.  
  
Her best friend, Vilvarin, was a young elf. A shadow elf. She was highly skilled in tracking, battle, and magic. She was a fine young elf too. Chocolate brown skin and ankle length black hair.  
  
She would always be there when Rai needed her and visa versa.  
  
Currently the two were relaxing in the cave talking about........well stuff. "Well............................."said Rai , with a rather...............fiendish smile," I don't think that we need THAT , but we do need this................"  
  
Vilvarin shook her head "I disagree, I-"  
  
"Ladies , ladies" said a new voice.  
  
The girls looked to the location of the new voice.  
  
"Hello your royal highness" said Rai.  
  
"Same to you, queenie" said the new voice. It was the Dragon king , Mauvais. The king and queen of dragons were not married.  
  
In fact, they were not even betrothed.  
  
But that, we shall get into later. A shiny grey scaled male dragon, with long bat-like wings and terrifying ruby red eyes came into view. He was about Rai's age and was good friends with Rai, but always gave an aura of evil....................  
  
Vilvarin knew of this, and hated it.  
  
Her race may have been the most evil of all elves, but she was different. She sensed evil and destroyed it.  
  
...Besides the king, of course. The king's dark aura began to overwhelm her elven senses and cloud her mind.  
  
" I got to go," Vilvarin said suddenly.  
  
And without saying goodbye... she left. The two royal dragons just stared of the opening at the door for a few moments, then, as usual, started talking to each other.(trust me......true chatter birds ;-D )  
  
However, during the conversation, Rai noticed something strange. The way the king was looking at her.  
  
Daydream-ishly dazed and hateful all in one. It was strange for such peaceful creatures as dragons. Especially in her kingdom. "So.........."said Rai," you usually tell me when you visit , my lord. Why did you not this time? And please explain yourself for coming in with ........that."  
  
Rai just noticed that in Mauvais's claws, was a strange diamond.....then she looked even closer. Before letting the king answer, she knew what the crystallized stone was........... Rai was now angry. An angry female dragon, A scaly, enticing ball of fiery fury. Not good to mess with, I'll tell you that.  
  
Not to mention the Queen........ "YOU'RE PROPOSING WAR!,"she bellowed," OR YOU'RE PLANNING AN ATTACK ON THE HUMANS! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, WE PROTECT HUMANS!"  
  
She started exhaling smoke from her nostrils, but unexpectedly...Mauvais smiled  
  
"Ah yes. It would take a queen of your knowledge to understand. Yes, it's the stone of Voldemort's ancient ancestors. His power, and only the queen knows of what damage it can do" He grinned and stepped forward slightly, licking his lips.  
  
"..........Join with me and we will stop the humans! THAT WILL TEACH THEM TO MAKE US LOOK LIKE MONSTERS!,"he growled, his eyes flaring.  
  
When Mauvais said that, it took a few moments for our favorite Queen to regain her senses.  
  
"IT IS DRAGONS LIKE YOU WHO MAKES US LOOK LIKE MONSTERS! JOINING UP WITH A MASS MURDERER! A CRIME WORTH ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!" The queen's expression softened slightly, the smoke ceasing from her nostrils.  
  
"WHEN WE FIRST MET AS HATCHLINGS, YOU WERE SO NICE! SOMETHING IS WRONG! I PLEAD OF YOU, STOP MESSING WITH THE WRONG POWER! YOU WILL BE POSSESSED BY POWERS YOU COULDN'T UNDERSTAND.............................PLEASE GET RID OF THE ACCURSED STONE!,"Rai pleaded.  
  
The stone in question was a deep purple, with deep greens stripes.  
  
The power is so intense, mortals would be ripped to shreds from it. One of the main reasons for Voldemort to become immortal and be able to use the power of his ancestors.  
  
For Rai, as all dragon Queens, was a holder of it's secrets and stories...and very good fortune teller, when it came to good use.  
  
Once again, Mauvais only smiled, and Rai knew it was too late for him to be helped.  
  
"GUARDS!" Rai called.  
  
...But the guard dragons were nowhere to be seen. Mauvais laughed a most horrible laugh.  
  
"YOU THINK I WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO LEAVE GUARDS!! .........NO MY DEAR, YOUR STAYING WITH ME!"  
  
Rai had tried to fly away, but Mauvais suddenly broke all their friendship bonds...  
  
He used the power of the stone.  
  
For the stone started glowing brightly, so bright it would have blinded a human, but of course, not a dragon. With a thrust of his arm and a few muttered words, Mauvais had sent shadow dragons, a rare dragon made of magic looking exactly like a shadow of a dragon but clearly solid, came up to Rai.  
  
They grabbed her, as Rai tried to escape. Thrashing horribly, she failed.  
  
The magic was too great.'Oh, Vilvarin, why did you leave!,'she thought to herself.  
  
Mauvais smiled , but in a extremely insane way.  
  
" I can show you how much better I have become with this stone. I am no longer that weak hatchling you once knew. I am stronger. Smarter...I have matured...and I lust for something." With a grin, he stroked her cheek.  
  
"Lets go somewhere.........more ........................ relaxing" he said.  
  
And with that he, and the struggling queen, and the shadow dragons went looking for the "perfect place" for his...evil deeds... Rai knew that he wouldn't kill her. He couldn't, even with the stone. But he would be able to start a war. A new destructive force, interfering with all elements of nature, and all creatures. From muggles to wizards, horses to gnomes, everyone would have to choose a side, and the "un-magic" would become magic .............  
  
"Do not be shy,"Mauvais purred, licking his lips. He slowly came towards her...  
  
...She would have a revenge.  
  
And for the next few hours, she thought about suicide, for it was a painful and awful feeling. If she could find Dumbledore...he could make the resistance possible..............   
  
A week later, in the court of dragons  
  
The court of dragons was in a jungle, full of greenery. No chairs or human pleasantries. Just an area full of the dragons of the world and the people closest to the defendant and the Accuser, the judge in front, and everyone else , a jury.  
  
Every one knew that it was true. Gossip had been flying, and all was truth.  
  
The king raped the queen.  
  
He planned on helping Voldemort.  
  
And controlling the humans.  
  
His shiny grey scales, shimmered more than usual, due to sweat. Sweat the was from excitement of ruling the world.  
  
The old Mauvais was gone. They all knew that, hard as it was to accept it.  
  
His best friend, Mostril Buon, was willing to stand by the king.  
  
He was a Human. A wizard. The only one besides a wonderful man called Hagrid and a wise wizard named Albus, that believed in the dragons being good.  
  
He was of medium height. Thin bodied, and purple skinned- A/NI'll make you laugh sometimes, in the story, not just these side note!   
  
-and the deepest blue eyes any one every saw. he was young looking with blue hair, and couldn't be put down. The trail seemed to go fast, but not fast enough.  
  
Rai felt something deep inside her.  
  
Movement.  
  
Betrayal.  
  
A baby.  
  
...And a broken heart.  
  
She wished something else would have became of Mauvais. Maybe a hero, she could only hope..............  
  
Mavius was put in a special cage. See through, but it could take his attacks. He accepted it very quickly.  
  
Then with out warning, another pure prediction came from the queen. And it was quite horrible.............  
  
Not what anyone wanted to hear.  
  
"THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE GREAT DRAGON WAR!,"she bellowed, her eyes clouded over and her voice different,"THE TIME FOR THE DEATHS OF MANY, GOOD OR EVIL! A TIME FOR SADNESS! A TIME, TO WEEP! FOR VOLDEMORTS POWER WILL COME QUICKLY! THE POSSESSED KING WILL ESCAPE, AND THE DRAGONS WILL CLASH, AND ALL OTHER BEINGS WILL JOIN OR FALL! A TIME TO EXCEPT THE TRUTH!...A TIME!...FOR INVESTIGATION!.................."  
  
With that, she fainted.  
  
The small flutters of a newly conceived baby dragon slowed inside her...  
  
More horrible news would follow, for as they were rushing her away, the king figured out the makings of the cage, and took out the stone.  
  
When he had been captured, he immediately created a fake stone, handing it over to the guards, and enabling him to keep the original.  
  
...And he escaped.  
  
He destroyed the cage with such power, all the dragons were injured. Mostril, although he had been trusted, took out his wand and began stunning dragons left and right.  
  
They flew away, dragons of the court following, but falling behind...  
  
On Mauvais' back, Mostril pondered as he communicated with his changed friends.  
  
'What have we done?,'Mostril wondered to himself.  
  
Later   
  
It was decided.  
  
The queen, with child or not, would have to go to the wizards and others. To join the good side, for a great many dragons inhabited both sides. The queen regained her strength and was on her journey..........................  
  
Dursleys house   
  
The Dursleys, those awful Dursleys , as usual, were just watching TV , and Harry was with them too. Harry sighed, this was not the way he wanted to spend his summer, he never liked summer, until last year, that awful 5th year at Hogwarts..........  
  
""NEWS FLASH!! ALL MUGGLES WIZARDS AND ALL ELSE !!!!!!! THIS IS A MESSAGE INSIDE YOUR HEADS!!!!!!!!LISTEN GOOD! YOU SHALL ALL WORK TOGETHER, FOR VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT HAS REAPPEARED, WITH THE HELP OF MAUVAIS , THE DRAGON KING. THIS IS Reina Del Dragóón ,Rai  
  
FOR SHORT, THE DRAGON QUEEN BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT......THE DRAGONS ARE PREPARING FOR WAR, MY FORCES AN MAUVAIS'S FORCES WILL HAVE MASSIVE WAR, HOPEFULLY WE WILL HAVE MORE UPDATES, BUT ILL TELL YOU THIS, IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE A SIDE, MAUVAIS WILL FORCE YOU TO GO TO HIS, THE SIDE OF VOLDEMORT......THE EVIL SIDE, THIS IS A URGENT MESSAGE, PLEASE HELP US, WELL, ALL I CAN TELL YOU IS...............IF THERE IS A SECOND DRAGON WAR, LIKE THE FIRST ONE,IT CAN RIP APART THE WORLD, IM SORRY, BUT NOW WE HAVE TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING, IT IS A TIME OF HORROR, ONE WE HOPED NEVER WOULD HAPPEN, I WILL BE CHOSE A HOGWARTS STUDENT TO GO TO, FOR I WILL BE GOING TO MAKE MORE SPEECHES AND SO WILL MY FELLOWS, ARM YOUR SELVES ,AS YOU CAN SEE DRAGONS ARE FLYING OVER YOU HOUSE AS WE SPEAK....."  
  
And indeed there were, the Dursleys saw and knew it was time" HARRY POTTER I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH, BUT YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME, I WILL BE AT YOUR HOUSE LATER TODAY, PLEASE SET UP A ROOM FOR ME,THAT IS ALL".  
  
Harry was distraught, this fame coming again, a dragon war, it was too much..........but was it real.......yes it must have been, the Dursleys's saw the dragons, but did the last part apply to my head only? Harry thought............and he heard a banging on the door, and outside the she was, the dragon queen, human size, in all her glory, everyone , even the daily prophet and TV news broad casters were there, but Harry had an instinct, they didn't know that he was the Hogwarts student, most of them at least......................  
  
Unknown by Harry, there were a few other out there who heard the last part, one with soft blue eyes, and a shiny long grey beard, a man with the deepest hate for him and his squirming assistant, the beings of the war misjudged fire breathers, and many more  
  
The silver bearded one was very wise, but didn't always know the right answers, he cared for Harry, and also the announce of the world change message, soon enough, more mysteries will appear.............and others solved  
  
end of chapter 1   
  
What is Rai hiding, what happened and caused the first dragon war, how did Harry end up being chosen, will everyone survive, what are the stones powers, what is(purple skins) destiny, how will Vilvarin help , when will I shut up, when will I stop making horrible attempts at humor(HEY!!!!!!!!), all the answers that you would EXPECT to be answered IN A HARRY POTTER BOOK ........................(calm down)will be put usually frustratingly at the end of the story, though some answered earlier than that, being replaced by even more frustrating mysteries, wait........where was I going....WELL THEY WILL BE SOLVED!! Please review, I want to continue but I don't know if I will, it takes awhile, and, I remind you , I rather you email me with suggestions than putting a flame on the reviews, be reasonable people, HAVE A NICE DAY! AND PONDER............. 


End file.
